Chaldea's Miko
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring the characters of Fate/Grand Order and Higurashi Kagome, IY x F/GO, Installment 5: EMIYA, aka Archer
1. Romani Archaman, aka Dr Roman

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Romani Archaman

 _Dr. Roman_

* * *

"Ano..."

Green eyes blinked, glancing up from his cake as (his favourite) female stood in the doorway to the room, "Ah, Kagome!" Romani Archaman, aka Dr. Roman, cried out in obvious glee, "Are you finally done your examination with Da Vinci?"

"As head of the medical division," Kagome started, walking into her room as Dr. Roman gestured her a little too enthusiastically to come to her own bed (which he was sitting on quite casually), "Shouldn't _you_ be overseeing my medical check-up?"

Dr. Roman visibly tensed, rubbing the back of his head as a light flush appeared on his face, "Ah-ha," He laughed nervously, "It's better if Da Vinci does it." He looked away from the Miko, flipping his cake around on his plate.

"Why?" Kagome furrowed her brows, slumping slightly when she noticed that the doctor seemed to refuse to look in her direction, "I thought we were in a relationship," She muttered, wrapping her arms around her with self-consciousness, "Does my body repel you?"

All of her doubts abruptly flooded her mind once again as Inuyasha's past insults hit hard.

"N-no!" Dr. Roman immediately answered, "Of course not!" He tossed the cake to the floor, vaguely reminding himself to clean it up later as he stood from the bed, "It's the opposite actually!" He stated firmly, but flushed even deeper when Kagome stared at him with wide blue eyes.

"W-what?" Kagome asked timidly, moving a few steps forward towards the doctor, "Do... do you really mean that?"

"If I oversaw your medical check-ups, it probably wouldn't even get done," Dr. Roman admitted, swallowing thickly, "Due to... _various_ problems."

Kagome blinked and blinked again, watching as Dr. Roman moved in a way that had his long doctor coat covering his lower half, "I want you to do my check-ups," The Miko also flushed, looking away shyly, "I don't mind if it ends up that way."

Dr. Roman let out a very unmanly noise, "Kagome, do you even know what you're saying?" He gulped, "You need to go through a medical examination every day as Chaldea's only Master," He covered his face so she could not see his embarrassment (that probably had a little arousal mixed in along with it), "You would end up very... _sore_."

"Why are you so flustered?" Kagome tilted her head and Dr. Roman both praised and cursed her innocence internally, "Aren't you a doctor? Don't couples do _that_ often to keep their relationship going?"

"Oh, Kagome," Dr. Roman walked towards her and wrapped his arms around the petite girl, "I know you said your previous relationship ended badly, but just how badly?" He sighed, resting his cheek on the top of her soft hair and didn't wait for an answer, "Even if we never had sex, I would still love you."

Kagome tensed in the hug, "Do you mean that?" She asked in a whisper, feeling her whole face go red, "I-I love you too!" She declared, no longer terrified of rejection as she had once been.

Dr. Roman smiled softly, "I assume your examination with Da Vinci was all clear?" He asked, feeling her nod against his chest, "Then let's cuddle for the night!" He could only coo mentally when she looked up at him with that adorable blushing expression.

"O-okay."


	2. Mash Kyrielight, aka Shielder

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Mash Kyrielight

 _Shielder_

* * *

' _Senpai?'_

Purple eyes blinked as Mash stopped in her tracks, surprised to see that her Master was standing against a wall, seemingly cornered by a lower-ranked member of Chaldea as he loomed over her with a smirk and an expression that screamed lewd intentions.

"Say, Higurashi," The male said with smug confidence, "What do you say about coming to my room tonight?" His eyes, much to Mash's anger, trailed up and down Kagome's form rather overtly.

"Excuse me?" Kagome huffed, not looking too impressed by the male's towering over her or the suggestive offer, "Perhaps you're not aware of this, but I am already in a relationship," She glared, "If you back off now, maybe I won't tell Dr. Roman of this."

"Relationship?" The man snickered, "I know how the Mana transfer systems works," He stated cockily, "I bet you're sleeping with a different Servant each night. Why don't you try doing it with a normal human for once?"

Mash grit her teeth, ready to interfere on Kagome's behalf as she began to move forward, only to stop in surprise when the male fell to his knees with a pained groan.

"I certainly don't appreciate what you're saying about me," Kagome said calmly, not at all sorry that she kicked the man in his groin, "Just so you know, I'm in a relationship with Mash and I would never cheat on her with another Servant!"

Red quickly filled Mash's cheeks as her heart pounded against her chest, _'Senpai.'_ She thought with adoration, not expecting for Kagome to actually reveal their status as a couple so openly since the only ones who knew were Dr. Roman and Da Vinci.

"With that Demi-Servant?!" The man sneered, "With a girl!?" He picked himself up, backing away when blue eyes glared at him angrily, just daring him to say anything, "Disgusting."

He fell back to the floor with a cry when Kagome outright punched him, "Say anything like that about Mash again and you won't be moving again for a couple of weeks," The Miko threatened, "You're the one who is disgusting."

"Senpai!" Mash broke out of her shock and stepped up to Kagome, "Are you all right?!" She asked in worry before also glaring down at the stunned male, "I _will_ be going to the doctor about this incident." She stated angrily, causing the man to flail and leave the scene quickly.

"Mash," Kagome blinked, before looking away, "Did... did you see all of that?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head, "I'm sorry you had to hear those things."

"It's okay, Senpai," Mash smiled softly, flushing slightly, "I'm just happy that you're not embarrassed by me."

"What?" The Miko pouted, "Of course I'm not embarrassed by you!" She stated firmly, "I just wasn't sure if you wanted our relationship in the open or not."

"What ever you're more comfortable with, Senpai," Mash answered, stiffening slightly before relaxing as Kagome pulled her into a hug, "I don't mind either way."

"You're so cute," Kagome sighed happily, smiling when the purple-haired girl blushed deeply at her words, "I love you, Mash!"

"I love you too, Senpai."


	3. Fujimaru Ritsuka, aka Male Protagonist

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Fujimaru Ritsuka

 _Male Protagonist_

* * *

"Kagome!"

The Miko paused for a moment, not at all surprised to feel arms wrap around her from behind as a male taller than her practically collapsed into her back, muttering something into her long unbound hair.

It was a usual occurrence now.

"Master," Kagome turned her head to glance over her shoulder, "What is the problem?" She asked, knowing it could be a variety of issues, though it was usually over some Servant making bold advances towards the poor boy.

"How many times have I told you," The male stood up fully, "You don't have to call me 'Master'. You can just call me Ritsuka," He said with a smile before it faded, "I'm guessing you wouldn't have any ways of rejecting a girl for good?"

The Archer shook her head, "Other than what I have already told you, no," Kagome smiled teasingly, "Is Kiyohime acting up to no good again?"

"Tamamo now wants in the 'action'," Ritsuka sighed, rubbing his head as he resisted the urge to pull out black strands of hair in frustration, "Why does it seem like every female Servant I summon fall in love with me!?"

"You must think highly of yourself," Kagome continued with her teasing, "I am a female Servant you have summoned, and yet, have never once thought of you as more as my Master."

' _And that's the problem,'_ Ritsuka thought as he sulked, _'You're the only Servant I'm actually interested in that way._

He really had no idea who to go to advice for since Dr. Roman seemed like a lost cause when it came to romance, Da Vinci would not have an interest unless she could somehow manage to fit an experiment in there somewhere, and Mash had no experience with it either.

Hell, he even thought of going to male Servants for help (mainly the Knights of the Round Table since chivalry and stuff), but didn't bother since he knew that the Archer had quite a few admirers among her fellow Servants.

"You must be quite stressed," Kagome's voice broke him out his thoughts as she grabbed his arm, pulling his hands away from his head so he was no longer tugging his hair, "Ritsuka-sama, would you like to come get some tea with me?"

"Yes!" Ritsuka eagerly jumped at the chance, hoping they would run into no one so they could not sabotage this little 'date', _'Is this a date?'_ The thought put a flush on Ritsuka's face as they entered the kitchens, _'Is the best I'm going to get,'_ He sighed, _'Kagome would never be interested in someone like me.'_

"Because you're kind."

Ritsuka jumped, not expecting Kagome to suddenly turn around and stare at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, "W-what?" He blinked, swallowing and looking away when the Miko gazed at him intently.

"The reason a lot of your Servants fall for you," Kagome patted Ritsuka's cheek, causing him to stammer a bit, "Is because you're incredibly kind, brave, and even willing to sacrifice yourself for any one of us, even thought we are simply Servants and disposable, whereas you most certainly are not."

"Kagome," Ritsuka raised his hand, feeling it shake, and placed his trembling one on top of Kagome, which was still on his cheek, "Kagome, I like you!" He said a little too loudly and felt heat rapidly build up in his cheeks when the Miko kept staring at him.

"I– there are many Servants you summoned who are much more attractive and stronger than me," Kagome glanced away, feeling her heart beat faster, "Why would you even notice me?"

"If you let me," Ritsuka took a bold step forward and leaned down until they were almost nose to nose, "I'll tell you," He grinned, hiding his nervousness behind that smile, "If you go out on a date with me."

The silence was almost deafening as Kagome blinked and blinked, seemingly in disbelief at what she had just heard, and Ritsuka deflated, inching away from the Miko until her words caused him to stop and gasp in utter shock.

"Yes, Master Ritsuka, let's go on a date."


	4. Artoria Pendragon, aka Saber

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Artoria Pendragon

 _Saber_

* * *

"Delicious."

Kagome blinked, a bit surprised at the comment as she glanced up from her cup of tea and felt her face heat up slightly at the intense green eyes currently staring at her, "E-excuse me?"

"There was no need to lie, Kagome," Artoria stated with a small smile, "I know how Emiya's food tastes," She said, calmly sipping at her tea, "You made these utterly delicious rice balls, did you not?"

"I..." Kagome rubbed her fingers together nervously, "You like my onigiri?" She asked, feeling her whole body fill with warmth that she knew was not coming from the kotatsu they were seated at.

"I most certainly do!" Artoria declared as a content expression appeared briefly on her face before it turned into curiosity while her brows furrowed, "I just do not understand why you would lie about making these yourself." She frowned.

The Miko looked away from Artoria's searching gaze, recalling the many, _many_ times Inuyasha had complained in the past about her cooking, preferring instant ramen over anything she attempted to make for him, "I just thought... that you might not like them," She finally admitted after a moment of silence, "You wouldn't be the first."

"What?!" Artoria looked completely taken back by the confession before her frown suddenly deepened into something that resembled anger, "Who dared to insult your delicious food?!" She clenched her hands, resisting the urge to materialize Excalibur to blow away the culprit, "Was it an employee of Chaldea?!" She demanded an answer, "Or one of your other contracted Servants?!"

"No! No!" Kagome flailed her arms, a bit alarmed by Artoria's apparent rage, "It's nothing, really!" She insisted, before glancing away to mutter with a bit of embarrassment, "Just someone I knew before I became a Master for Chaldea."

"You are sure?" Artoria stared at her with skepticism, "I have no problem in correcting the... _incorrect_ opinion of one of my fellow Servants." She huffed, somehow making the motion look rather noble.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kagome gave an awkward smile to the blonde Servant, wanting to calm her down quickly before any fights broke out, "Besides, food is always objective. Not everyone will like my cooking."

"Then, they are wrong," Artoria retorted, reaching over the kotatsu so she could take Kagome's hands into her own, "Your cooking is on par with Emiya and Tamamo Cat," She smiled as the Miko's face flushed at the contact, "So much so that I feel my Mana restores are completely replenished by a few rice balls!"

"D-do you really mean that?!" Kagome almost squeaked, knowing what a compliment it was to be compared to those particular Servants who took a very high pride in their cooking skills.

"I do not tell lies," Artoria squeezed her Master's hands tightly, leaning forward over the kotatsu so that their noses were almost touching, smiling wider when she noticed how Kagome's flush grew at their closeness, finally gaining the reaction that one of the Knights of the Round Table somehow always seemed to receive from their Master with the exception of herself, "In fact, I can go for much more," She said casually, "Kagome, would you honour me with more of your delicious food?" Her satisfaction only grew when Kagome answered enthusiastically.

"Of course!"


	5. EMIYA, aka Archer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

EMIYA

 _Archer_

* * *

One glance.

.

.

.

And a second.

.

.

.

It was the final one that alerted Kagome to a problem and she sighed, putting down the knife that _he_ had given to her on Valentine's Day.

"Emiya?" She finally called out, sensing him watching her in his spirit form, "Is something wrong?" She asked, looking in the direction where the Archer was materializing.

Grey eyes stared at her intently and Kagome was taken back by the intensity of said gaze, but she stayed firm in her spot and stared right back at him while a silence overtaken them.

"My gift is not satisfactory." Emiya finally broke that deafening silence, causing Kagome to blink when he looked away and scratched his white hair and seemed to struggle for words.

The Miko simply waited for what he wanted to say.

"I installed alarms on those knives just in case you were to accidentally cut yourself, but your knife skills are very good, so that was not necessary," A sudden determination appeared on his tanned face, "It may be late, but I will get you another Valentine's Day gift that will be more useful to you."

A hand grabbed his arm before he could dematerialize.

"There isn't a need for that," Kagome smiled at the Archer and he felt his heart skip a little faster once he noticed the cute apron she had on and combined with her bright smile, he fell a little more, "I really like kitchen set you got me," She said brightly, "I have always wanted to help you and the few other kitchen Servants. I like to cook."

"But my gift is of no value to you," Emiya retorted, "As you have just received many return gifts from the male Servants, mine is clearly inferior."

Kagome laughed, "Of course it isn't!" She stated, "Actually, your gift was one of the most useful," She grinned, "After all, what would I do with a key to Fergus mac Róich's room? Or what Saber Gilles gave to me – a Jeanne fan club set?"

Emiya recoiled back before he quickly placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders in a tight grip, causing her to blink, "Don't tell me you will use that key to Fergus mac Róich's room!?" He shuddered internally at the very thought of what could possibly happen.

"Emiya?" Kagome tilted her head at him and it felt like Cupid's arrow had just pierced his heart at her adorable look, "What use is that key to me?" She asked, looking thoughtful, "Why would Fergus give me the key to his room anyway?"

The Archer hung his head, _'Does she not understand it's a blatant invitation into his bed?!'_ He could only wonder about his Master's innocence, _'She must be a virgin if didn't understand the meaning behind that.'_

That meant...

That meant she was not in a relationship with anyone, including the many Servants that wanted her beyond that of a Master.

He had a chance still!

"I loved your gift!" Kagome continued, "I can use it every day and you even went through the trouble of installing an alarm on those knives, just for me!" She beamed at him, "Even if my knife skills are decent, I could still always cut myself, but you made sure I wouldn't."

"Then, my gift was satisfactory?" Emiya asked, looking down at the cute apron she was wearing – another part of the kitchen set he had gotten her.

"You know me much better than most," Kagome patted Emiya's muscled arm, "You were, after all, one of the first Servants I summoned and have the most bond points with!" She stood on her toes, lightly pressing her lips against Emiya's tanned cheeks, which stiffened and heated at the contact.

Emiya could only stare at the petite Master as she stepped away with that bright smile and he could not help the one that was beginning to form on his own face.

"Emiya, would you mind helping me?" Kagome asked, turning back to whatever she had been making before, "Baking is a little harder than I thought." She smiled when she felt a hand pat her head affectionately as he stepped up beside her.

"I wouldn't mind at all."


End file.
